The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Oxy-fuel torches, or gas torches, generally employ oxygen and a fuel gas, such as acetylene or propane, by way of example, to cut or heat a workpiece. More specifically, preheat oxygen and the fuel gas are mixed and ignited to provide heat to the workpiece, and then additional oxygen, commonly referred to as cutting oxygen, is added to react with the heated workpiece. This reaction of the cutting oxygen with the heated workpiece initiates sufficient heat and momentum of the gases to initiate a cutting process.
To ignite the preheat oxygen and fuel gas, a “striker” is often used, which is a device that creates a spark for ignition. The operator typically adjusts the flow of preheat oxygen and fuel gas for ignition, and then while holding the torch in one hand uses the other hand to operate the striker at another end of the torch. Once the gases are ignited, the operator then stores the striker and further adjusts the flow of gases in order to optimize the flame and initiate the cutting process. Therefore, starting a gas torch requires the use of two hands and is often cumbersome and time consuming for the operator. Additionally, operators often use other ignition devices that may not be safe, such as a cigarette lighter or even a cigarette that extends from the mouth of the operator.
There exist some auto-ignition gas cutting torches in the field, which typically employ a piezoelectric igniter and spark source near the handle of the torch. In this way, a separate striker or ignition source is not required, and an operator can more easily ignite the torch. However, such gas cutting torches include controls that are often difficult to manipulate, are tiring to use over time, and lack certain safety features.
During operation, undesirable gas mixtures and flames can travel back through the torch and the gas hoses and present safety concerns. One such scenario is often referred to as “flashback,” which occurs when flames from the cutting torch travel back into the gas hoses. Another scenario is referred to as “backfire,” in which the combustible mixture of gases flows back into the torch and causes a sudden “popping” noise/effect in of the torch. Yet another scenario is “sustained backfire,” where the combustible mixture of gases is constantly being fed back into the torch and a constant “popping” occurs, and thus the torch does not operate properly. When inadvertent flashback or combustion occurs within or near the gas cutting torch, operators often drop the gas cutting torch without shutting off the gas supplies in an immediate reaction to escape any perceived harm. Additionally, operators often drop the gas cutting torch in certain circumstances when their attention is needed, such as to attending to a coworker that is in need of help, or when breaking a fall, by way of example. When the gas cutting torch is dropped without properly shutting off the gas supplies, dangerous situations may occur, such as explosions, fires, in addition to causing damage to the torch itself. Therefore, some conventional gas cutting torches can be dangerous if not operated properly or if not designed properly.
With the inherent difficulties in starting and operating gas cutting torches and the attendant dangers of operation, improved ergonomic and human factor designs and safety features are continuously desired in the field of gas cutting torches. Moreover, productivity enhancements and ways in which to reduce the amount of gas that is wasted during operation are also desirable.